


Сообщники

by Leytenator



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator





	Сообщники

— Шелдон, не заставляй меня еще раз проклинать день, когда мы впервые познакомили тебя с выпивкой! Что за чушь ты мне только что рассказал? Иди проспись! Чтобы я еще хоть раз позволил тебе остаться на работе допоздна одному...

Сонный голос недовольного Леонарда сменили короткие гудки. Шелдон хмыкнул, нажал на «отбой» и засунул телефон в карман куртки. Подумал пару секунд, тяжело вздохнул и снова достал, набирая новый номер.

— Во-первых, я не пьян. Во-вторых, добрый вечер, Говард.

— Вечер? — следом из трубки донеслось громоподобное «Кто этот придурок, Говард?», и Шелдон не был до конца уверен, кому принадлежал голос. — Ты вообще в курсе, который час?

— К твоему сведению, в Лиссабоне сейчас, к примеру, около...

— Вот и проваливай в свой Лиссабон! — заорал Говард. Потом помолчал и все-таки уточнил: — Эй, ты вообще где? Что-то случилось? Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты тот еще псих, но, уверен, ты не стал бы звонить мне под утро без серьезной причины...

— Ты прав, Говард, было абсолютной бестактностью с моей стороны позвонить тебе в такое позднее время. Доброй ночи, — поспешил исправить оплошность Шелдон. На хоровое «Козел!» он внимания не обратил.

У него были дела поважнее.

Пенни предсказуемо ответила только на третий звонок подряд. Молча выслушала и, к удивлению Шелдона, неожиданно бодрым голосом заявила:

— Жди меня там, где стоишь, и не рыпайся.

— Вот еще, как будто мне очень надо «рыпаться», — хмыкнул Шелдон, пожал плечами и поудобнее устроился на переднем сидении машины, припаркованной посреди почти пустой подземной стоянки.

Пенни приехала через пятнадцать минут.

Шелдон укоризненно покачал головой и только собрался поделиться с ней, безусловно, весьма важной информацией о штрафах за превышение скорости, которую он почерпнул на занятиях в автошколе за последние несколько месяцев, как Пенни схватила его за ворот куртки и потащила за собой из салона наружу.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты сдал на права, — пробормотала она и остановилась позади машины, разжала пальцы и скрестила руки на груди. — Ну. Показывай. Где ты его сбил?

— Я же объяснил, я его не сбивал. Ты ужасно невнимательна, Пенни. — Шелдон вздохнул и открыл багажник.

Повисла тишина.

— Так, — сказала Пенни. — Так. Ну, чем-то подобным все и должно было рано или поздно закончиться. А я говорила, что вся эта затея с курсами по вождению с самого начала была дурацкой! Шелдон. Слушай меня внимательно. — Она зачем-то положила ладони ему на плечи. Шелдон удивленно посмотрел на них, но отодвигаться не стал. По крайней мере, пять секунд его молчаливого попустительства Пенни заслужила — она единственная приехала помочь ему с сегодняшней небольшой... проблемой. Ну, ладно. Небольшой катастрофой.

— Я очень внимательно тебя слушаю, если ты не заметила, — уточнил он на всякий случай и с облегчением снял с себя ее руки.

— Такое случается со всеми. Понимаешь? Ну, сбил ты его, выскочил из машины, испугался, в таком состоянии еще и не то сделаешь! Некоторые оленей на дорогах сбивают...

— Вот еще, — фыркнул Шелдон. Олени. Кому они нужны. — Пенни, сосредоточься, будь так добра. Я ведь уже сказал тебе, я не сбивал его и не засовывал в багажник. Когда я обнаружил, что тот не заперт, и открыл его, он уже был там. 

— Труп? — спросила Пенни, внимательно глядя на него.

— Труп, — кивнул Шелдон. — Я так и сказал Леонарду, но он почему-то решил, что это глупая пьяная шутка.

Молчание стало затягиваться, и он деликатно покашлял.

— Шелдон, — начала Пенни, осторожно подходя к багажнику и косясь на него. — У тебя случайно не было провалов в памяти в последнее время?

Шелдон нахмурился и задумался ненадолго.

— Был! Был провал, ты права! В пятницу я ехал в новый магазин комиксов и на секунду задумался о теории... впрочем, тебе это знать необязательно. Словом, когда я очнулся, этот ненормальный уже вылез из своей машины и что-то орал о страховке и компенсации ущерба. И, кажется, о моей заднице. Ума не приложу, к чему он ее упомянул. Ему лучше было бы со своим задом разобраться, если ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю. — Шелдон предвкушающе приподнял брови, но Пенни продолжала коситься на него с каменным выражением лица. — Я въехал в зад его автомобиля, понимаешь, в чем соль шутки?

— О, да, я понимаю, — пробормотала Пенни и замерла у багажника. — Это он там лежит?

— Кто? — удивился Шелдон. — Тот водитель? Нет, не думаю. Тот был рослым малым, а этот какой-то щуплый. Да я как-то и не подумал его рассматривать, он же завернут в одеяло по самую макушку.

Выражение лица Пенни стало совсем странным.

— У тебя в багажнике труп. И ты не посмотрел, чей он.

— Ну да. Я сверился со статьей в гугле и прощупал его пульс. Пульса не было.

Пенни скривилась, осторожно дотронулась до свисающей из багажника бледной руки.

— Пульса нет, — повторила она за Шелдоном.

— Я же говорил.

— Надо опознать тело, — проговорила она под нос и вцепилась в край одеяла. — Надо. Наверное. Или нет.

— Или нет, — радостно согласился Шелдон. — Вместо этого мы можем съездить за кофе с пончиками.

Пенни проигнорировала его попытку поддержать дружескую беседу и вытаращила глаза.

— С трупом. За пончиками.

— Мы можем взять и на его долю, но, боюсь, трупам пища уже не требуется. Но, если ты хочешь...

— Я хочу тебя нахрен прибить, идиот! — заорала Пенни и тут же испуганно заозиралась по сторонам. — Быстро в машину!

Она совершенно бесцеремонно уселась за руль, звучно захлопнув дверцу. Вцепилась в него и даже побилась головой. Шелдон терпеливо ждал. Он вообще проявлял сегодня чудеса терпения.

— Половина четвертого. Я посреди какой-то автостоянки в одной машине с тобой и трупом. Охренительно. — Пенни еще раз приложилась лбом о руль и повернула голову к Шелдону. — Слушай, может, ты маньяк, а? И если тебя обезвредить, мне премию в полиции дадут, — мечтательно протянула она и тяжело вздохнула. — Ну да, разбежалась, премии за поимку преступников бывают только в кино. И трупы тоже. Ой, мамочки, что же мне с тобой теперь делать... А что делать с ним?!

Шелдон деликатно подождал, пока она замолчит.

— Я полагал, у тебя больше опыта в таких делах.

— С трупами? — прошипела Пенни.

— С неприятностями.

— Как же хочется выпить, — тоскливо сказала Пенни и закатила глаза. — Слушай. У нас есть два варианта. Первый — мы едем сейчас в больницу и рассказываем, что ты сбил на дороге бродягу и засунул в багажник...

— Но я не сбивал его, — возмутился Шелдон, — за такое правонарушение дают тюремный срок!

Пенни тихо проговорила что-то не совсем разборчивое, но, безусловно, нецензурное.

— Второй вариант. Мы едем подальше за город и выкидываем тело где-то там. Неважно, где. Главное, чтобы нас никто не видел.

— Но за это тоже дадут срок.

— Да, если поймают! И единственное, что меня радует — мы с тобой будем сидеть в разных тюрьмах!

— Ты пойдешь по статье за пособничество, не волнуйся.

— Да куда уж мне волноваться. И зачем я только приехала сюда?

— Чтобы помочь мне. Я же твой друг. Друзьям обычно помогают в беде.

Пенни посмотрела на него, поджав губы, и вдруг шмыгнула носом.

— Слушай, если ты сдашься властям сам, я буду приходить к тебе на свидания в тюрьму, честное слово!

— Но я... — начал было Шелдон и не успел договорить: Пенни обняла его и разревелась, уткнувшись носом в плечо, прямо в новую футболку с Халком. Шелдон хотел отстраниться, но, непонятно почему, вдруг обнял Пенни в ответ и несмело погладил по спине.

— Ну, ну, — пробормотал он растерянно. От Пенни пахло чем-то сладковатым, может быть, пеной для ванны или шампунем. Наверное, он вытащил ее из душа своим звонком. Шелдон почувствовал себя ужасно странно и все же опустил ладонь на ее волосы, провел по ним. — Пенни. Спасибо, что ты приехала, я правда благодарен, но плакать вовсе необязательно.

Она перестала всхлипывать, зато прижалась еще теснее, и Шелдону стало совсем неловко и удивительно приятно и некомфортно одновременно.

— Как в каком-то дурацком фильме, — пробормотала Пенни, отодвинувшись, и вытерла слезы тыльной стороной ладони. — Никогда не думала, что расплачусь от одной мысли о том, что такого невыносимого идиота, как ты, могут посадить в тюрьму. Ладно. — Она вздохнула и потерла покрасневшие глаза. — Нет, так нельзя. Шелдон. Раз мы теперь сообщники, надо действовать сообща. Слушай. Нам нужна канистра с бензином. Зажигалки у тебя, конечно же, нет?

— Не нужно бензина! — раздалось откуда-то сзади. В следующую секунду Пенни завизжала так, что у Шелдона заложило уши и на мгновение потемнело перед глазами. Когда он смог проморгаться, то подумал, что Пенни репетирует какую-то сцену из второсортного боевика.

Он вылез из машины и во все глаза уставился на Пенни. Та с криками носилась по безлюдной площадке за Стюартом, за плечами которого, словно плащ, развевалось одеяло. Стюарт был ужасно бледен и начинал задыхаться, но улепетывал довольно бодро.

— Уснул он! — орала Пенни, не отставая ни на шаг. — Не ел он два дня, скотина, пульс у него не прощупывался, голодный обморок! Я в тебя сейчас двадцать бургеров запихну, сволочь, ты у меня от переедания сдохнешь!

— Я правда уснул! — вопил Стюарт в ответ, с трудом переводя дыхание. — А когда проснулся, у вас был такой... романтичный... момент...

Он привалился к машине и сполз на землю.

— Только попробуй тут умереть! Это я тебя убью, слышишь! Шелдон, ну чего ты стоишь, помоги мне засунуть его в машину. Ночевать ему негде, трудности у него! Да если б он попробовал уснуть у меня в багажнике, я бы ему проломила голову битой!

— Просто все думали... что Шелдон... никогда не будет ездить на этой машине, — еле бормотал Стюарт, пока они вдвоем втаскивали его на заднее сидение. — И что вообще... будет водить.

— О, Шелдон у нас полон сюрпризов, — процедила Пенни, и Шелдону стало ужасно приятно.

— Не нужно обливать меня бензином и поджигать, — жалобно попросил Стюарт, кутаясь в одеяло.

Пенни выругалась так витиевато, что Шелдон не понял примерно половины слов.

— У меня бак почти на нуле, я гнала сюда, забыв про все заправки! И теперь чертовски хочу выпить! И закурить! Раз в год могу и сигарету выкурить, только зажигалки ни у кого из вас, придурков, нет.

— Я не придурок, — возмутился Шелдон. — Я, возможно, маньяк с провалами в памяти, но никак не придурок, уж увольте.

Пенни завела машину и расхохоталась.

Они забросили Стюарта к Леонарду, который принялся хлопотать над ним, как заботливая мамаша.

— Может, мне подвезти тебя к твоей машине? — обеспокоенно спросил он у Пенни, но та мстительно посмотрела на Шелдона.

— Нет уж, пусть меня маньяк-убийца везет, он сегодня провинился. Я все помню про пончики.

По дороге пришлось заехать в супермаркет, потому что Пенни отказалась общаться с ним без вина и сигарет.

Они привезли бензина и заправили ее машину, а потом долго сидели в салоне молча. Пенни пила вино, Шелдон — кофе, ели пончики.

— А знаешь, мне понравилось, — рассмеялась Пенни, повернувшись к нему. — В самом деле, как в каком-то фильме. Может быть, как-нибудь стоит повторить? Года через два, когда я перестану заикаться, глядя на багажник.

— Не люблю фильмы про маньяков, — пожал плечами Шелдон.

— Ну да, ты любишь про супергероев, конечно. Считай, что я сегодня была твоим супергероем. Понравился блокбастер, а? Только попробуй сказать, что не понравился!

— Понравился, — ответил Шелдон. Пенни улыбнулась ему устало и немного сонно, он улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Определенно, в том, чтобы быть преступником, все же нашлись свои преимущества.

Например, сообщники.

Сообщница.


End file.
